The practice of maintaining scrapbooks or albums in which there are deposited keepsakes such as letters, clippings and photographs has been practiced for generations. Many people maintain albums and/or boxes in which they retain mementos which they value for one reason or another. Very often scrapbooks are maintained which include a collection of photographs, articles, and other mementos having particular sentimental value to the owner. The nature of these collections is that they may grow steadily, event by event, year by year, and may become large and difficult to manage. Such is the case with more recent digital scrapbooks within which people maintain digital mementos, including images, audio files, video files, and text. In addition, as memories fade over time, details about various items in a scrapbook (both digital and non-digital) and interrelationships between items can become lost.